Many monohull warships are subject to being sunk by high velocity projectiles inasmuch as they do not include deflection devices with their other methods of defence. Accordingly, and particularly when smaller warships are under attack, considerable danger exist in the event of shrapnel causing complex defence methods to fail. Accordingly, a need exist for structural devices by which a small warship may resist to the point of sinking as a result of high velocity projectiles.
Although various forms of defensive structures designed to prevent projectile penetration of monohull warships heretofore have been provided, most of these previously known structures are relatively complex and heavy and are not readily adaptable to existing hulls. While the problem mentioned above is a very long standing one, a practical solution has not previously been devised insofar as the applicant is aware. Examples of previously known forms of defensive structures for preventing projectile penetration and sinking and which include some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention but none is believed to be pertinent to the present invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,305,296; 1,713,339; 1,410,820; 2,807,429; 419,301.